leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V
This is a reverse-chronological list of event Pokémon distributions that were given away via Wi-Fi to Japanese language Pokémon games in Generation V. Wi-Fi distributions for Japanese games began at midnight on the start of date according to and ended at midnight at the end of the day of the end date according to JST. These Pokémon were also available at Download Stations and Nintendo Zones. List of event Pokémon Decolora Jirachi This Jirachi is based on the Jirachi that appeared in the episode Searching for a Wish!. It was available from July 1 to 31, 2013. Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=テレビアニメとうじょうを　きねんして つうじょうでは　おぼえない とくべつなわざを　てにした ジラーチを　プレゼント！}} Team Rocket Meowth This Meowth is based on 's and was distributed over Wi-Fi because of its involvement in the Best Wishes: Episode N season of the anime. It was available from December 7, 2012 to January 10, 2013. Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=テレビアニメ 「ポケットモンスター　ベストウイッシュ シーズン２　エピソードN」で　かつやくする ロケットだんの　ニャースを　プレゼント！}} Plasma Genesect This Genesect was distributed over Wi-Fi from August 11 to September 14, 2012. It was also distributed from August 11 to 21, 2012 as part of the Pokémon Center Summer Festival (Japanese: ポケモンセンターなつまつり) held at the . Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=テクノバスターは　もっている カセットによって　タイプが　かわるぞ！ Ｐ２ラボに　ゲノセクトを　つれていって カセットを　てにいれよう！}} Recital Piplup This Piplup was distributed to commemorate the appearance of Dawn's Piplup in Best Wishes! Season 2. It was available from July 20 to August 9, 2012. Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=えいがでも　メロエッタと かつやくする　ポチャマ みんなで　たのしく うたって　あそぼう}} Nobunaga's Black Rayquaza This Rayquaza is known as Nobunaga's Black Rayquaza (Japanese: ノブナガの黒いレックウザ) and was distributed to commemorate the release of Pokémon Conquest. It was available from March 17 to April 16, 2012. Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=とてもめずらしい　いろちがいの くろいレックウザを　プレゼント！ レックウザと いっしょに ぼうけんを どんどん すすめよう！}} Milos Island Pokémon These Pokémon are based on the Tornadus and Thundurus that appeared on Milos Island in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2. They were available from December 16, 2011 to January 10, 2012. Tornadus Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=アニメでもだいかつやくのでんせつの ポケモン　トルネロスをプレゼント！ トルネロスとボルトロスの２ひきを そろえてランドロスをてにいれよう！}} Thundurus Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=アニメでもだいかつやくのでんせつの ポケモン　ボルトロスをプレゼント！ ボルトロスとトルネロスの２ひきを そろえてランドロスをてにいれよう！}} Pokémon Smash! Mewtwo This Mewtwo was distributed to commemorate the first anniversary of 's release in Japan. It was first officially revealed by Junichi Masuda in the September 18, 2011 episode of Pokémon Smash!. It was available from September 26 to October 31, 2011. Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=いつも「ポケモンスマッシュ！」を みてくれてありがとう。 おやめいが「ポケスマ！」の ミュウツーをプレゼント。 きみだけのミュウツーをそだてて、 ともだちとバトルをたのしんでね！}} Movie 2011 Shiny Pokémon These Pokémon are based on the Pokémon used by Juanita and Carlita. Golurk is based on Juanita's Golurk that was used in Black—Victini and Reshiram and Hydreigon is based on Carlita's Hydreigon that was used in White—Victini and Zekrom. These Pokémon were initially distributed at Nintendo Zones in Japan starting on June 17, 2011, then were also distributed over Wi-Fi starting on July 8, 2011. Both the Nintendo Zone and the Wi-Fi distributions ended on September 8, 2011. Juanita's Golurk Distribution に　 てくれて　ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=ポケモンえいがでかつやくする 「ジャンタのゴルーグ」をプレゼント！ えいがでつかうわざ 「ジャイロボール」をおぼえているぞ！}} Carlita's Hydreigon Distribution に　 てくれて　ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=ポケモンえいがでかつやくする 「カリータのサザンドラ」をプレゼント！ えいがでつかうわざ 「りゅうのいぶき」をおぼえているぞ！}} Pokémon Smash! Zoroark This Zoroark was distributed over Wi-Fi from February 15 to March 14, 2011. Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=「ポケモンスマッシュ！」の ゾロアークぶちょうが とくべつなわざを　おぼえたよ。 どんなわざか　バトルで　ためしてみよう！}} Ash's Scraggy This Scraggy is based on Ash's Scraggy and was distributed over Wi-Fi from January 28 to February 10, 2011. Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=アニメでだいかつやくの サトシのズルッグ。 キミにとっても　たのしい ぼうけんのパートナーになりますように！}} Mystery Eggs The following event Pokémon were distributed randomly as s. The one obtained is based on certain information about the player, such as ID number. They are based on the , , and belonging to , , and , respectively. Each of the three has an IV of 31 in one stat: Attack for Pidove and Pansage, and Speed for Axew. All other IVs always random; they are not dependent on information like ID number. These Pokémon can be if the eggs are traded to another game. Cilan's Pansage | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Gluttony| nature=Brave| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Grass|move1=Bullet Seed| type2=Dark|move2=Bite| type3=Grass|move3=SolarBeam| type4=Ground|move4=Dig| country=Japan and Wi-Fi| datedis=December 17, 2010 to January 11, 2011| obtain=mart| black=yes| white=yes| egg=yes}} Ash's Pidove | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Super Luck| nature=Hardy| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Flying|move1=Gust| type2=Normal|move2=Quick Attack| type3=Flying|move3=Air Cutter| country=Japan and Wi-Fi| datedis=December 17, 2010 to January 11, 2011| obtain=mart| black=yes| white=yes| egg=yes}} Iris's Axew | id=(Hatcher's)| ability1=Mold Breaker| nature=Naive| met=Pokémon Event| encounter=egg| eggrec=ob| eggmet=(Place hatched)| type1=Normal|move1=Scratch| type2=Dragon|move2=Dragon Rage| country=Japan and Wi-Fi| datedis=December 17, 2010 to January 11, 2011| obtain=mart| black=yes| white=yes| egg=yes}} Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=なぞのタマゴを　プレゼント！ なんのポケモンが　かえるかは おたのしみ！だいじに　そだてて ぼうけんに　つれていこう！}} Pokémon Smash! Cubchoo This Cubchoo was distributed over Wi-Fi from October 22 to November 29, 2010. Distribution んでくれて ありがとう！ おくりものは　ポケモンセンターにいる から　 け ってね！| desc=ひでんわざが たくさん おぼえられて ぼうけんの つよいみかた になる 「クマシュン」を プレゼントするよ。 クマシュンと いっしょに ぼうけんを どんどん すすめよう！}} See also Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:Japanese event distributions Category:Generation V event distributions